I'll Always Be There For You
by FireFairy1
Summary: Draco and Hermione fall in love,Harry and Ron try and break them up,until they drop Hermione's biggest secret at the Yule Ball and makes Draco think twice about thier relationship.REVIEW!a twisting ending!
1. Potions Lesson

Chapter 1

Potions Class

It was a beautiful morning in the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione woke from a deep and wonderful sleep with the sun beaming down on her bed, the light made her squint as the sun slowly opened her eyes. She stretched her body under the silk gold and red blankets and gave a big smile. Then she jumped from her bed and shot her head to the clock. "I'm late for Potions!" She screatched. " Snape is going to kill me! Why didn't Padma and Lavender wake me up!?" She wondered. She stumbled out of bed as fast as posible and through her clothes on and shoved her books and quill in her bag. She ran out the portrait as fast as lightning. When she came to a sharp turn, she bombed into Rita Skeeter. Her robes were shining bright yellow.

"Watch where your going miss Granger!" She squiled. Hermione dropped to the floor to pick up all her books that fell.

"Sorry miss...hey, what are you doing here at Hogwarts anyway?" Hermione gave her a dirty look.

"That is none of your buisness miss Granger!" She stamered. Then Hermione noticed something odd, Rita Skeeter's magic quil was hopping all over inside her bag that layed on the floor along with her books. "Shouldn't you be in some sort of class right now? Hum?" She finished. Hermione jumped, she forgot all about Potions.

"Oh right!" And she ran off down the empty halls. Hermione turned back to look at Rita Skeeter picking up her bag and books. She mumbled to herself.

"Rotten children, always sticking there noses where they don't belong." Hermione rolled her eyes and thought if it was posible for _her_ to think that other poeple stick their noses in places that they should, but she kept running. 

As Hermione reached the Potions door, she gulped and took a deep breath, prepared for anything Snape would do to her, then she opened the door as fast as posible to get it over with. She couldn't beleive it. The entire class room was empty. 

"What is going on today!?" She yelled as her voice echoed through out the class room.


	2. Nearly Headless Nick's help

Chapter 2

Nearly Headless Nick's Help

Hermione was having the worst day ever. She had no idea what to do. She left the room in disappointment. As she slumped down the hall moaning and thinking how many points Gryffindor is going to lose because of her. Then she heard some chatting going on further down the hall. So she ran down toward the sound and saw Nearly Headless Nick talking to the Bloody Barren. She could see by the look on Nearly Headless Nick's face that he wasn't enjoying the conversation. They seemed to be fighting over something. Nearly Headless Nick looked at Hermione and his face lightened up. "Why hello Hermione!"

"Hello Sir Nicholas!" Replied Hermione. The Bloody Barren looked at Nearly Headless Nick in disguste.

"I guess I'll leave you and your little Mudblood friend alone now." Hermione grew with anger. Tears were almost gushing out of her face. But she said to herself, "No don'y cry, hold it in Hermione" The Bloody Barren looked at Hermione with the most confused face ever, because he could hear Hermione talking to herself. The Bloody Barren floated off down the hall.

"Don't mind him Hermione." Said Nearly Headless Nick. "Why arn't you in classes?"

"Oh, I slept in and now the potions class room is empty! I'm so stupid!" Yelled Hermione.

"Now, now. You shouldn't insult yourself like that." Said Nearly Headless Nick. "Besides, you don't have to worry, I know where your classmates and Potions teacher is."

"Where!?" 

"Snape mearly took the class out to Greenhouse number 4 I believe. Professor Sprout was growing SeedNecks and Snape wanted to make some potion with it."

"Of course! The NarineFlack potion! It puts your someone under your complete control!" Yelled Hermione.

"I guess," Said Nearly Headless Nick.

"But, what would Snape want with that.?" Questioned Hermione. "I guess he is only making it for his Potions shelf, he has almost has any kind of potion there for emergencies to give to Dumbledore"

"I th-" Started Nearly Headless Nick. But Hermione was too quick.

"Oh well...I just have to get to Potions. I still have 10 minutes left to the lesson I think. Well thank you so much Nearly Headless Nick!" She smiled at him and she went to Green house number 4. Nearly Headless Nick stood there with his mouth open and said in a kind of unsure voice.

"Your Welcome?"


	3. The NarineFlack Potion

Chapter 3

The NarineFlack Potion

Hermione almost busted the main doors open and ran outside. She past by Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid! Can't talk now! See you latter! Bye!" She panted.

"Nice talkin' teh ya' too, 'Ermione." Yelled Hagrid in surprise. Hermione kept running, when she got to the Green House, she couldn't seem to get the door open.

"No! Not now!" She screamed. "Come on! Open!" She rammed the _glass _door and the glass clattered everywhere. Everyone looked at her standing in the open door way with shattered glass all around the sides.

"Oops?" Said Hermione with the most unconvertible look ever. She could see Snape's pale face turn red, his nostrils flared, his teeth clenched and his eyes narrowed on Hermione.

"MISS GRANGER!!!!! WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" Tears started to roll down Hermione's cheeks.

"I'm so sorry professor! You see, today I slept in and-"

"NO EXCUSES!! Take your seat Miss Granger. You have distorted school property, late for this todays potion lesson and then try to make up an excuse!? 78 points from Gryffindor!" He yelled.

"78!?" All the Gryffindors yelled.

"I mean what I say, now take your seat miss Granger!" Snape finished. Hermione felt horrible. All the Gryffindors looked at her with a sour face. Even when she looked at Harry and Ron they turned away. Hermione pulled up her bag onto the table. She took out her Potions books and quil. "Oh, and Miss Granger?" He told Hermione. 

"Yes?" She was afraid he might say that he was deducting more points from Gryffindor. But he never, not that what he said was much better but at least it wasn't losing more points she thought.

"I would like to see you after class." He said in a low voice.

"Yes Sir." She said. She shut her eyes in disappointment.

"Now," Said Snape." The NarineFlack Potion...Does everyone have there's done?"

"Yes" Said almost everyone.

"Okay, I'm putting you in groups. No complaints, maybe its time you children start socializing. Now, lets see, Potter and Malfoy, Parkinson and Weasly, Davies and Bones, and Granger? You go with Longbottom. Seeing as how you don't have a potion made Granger, take Malfoys. We only need one potion a pair.

"But sir, I have a potion made." Said Neville.

"Now, even though I'm not feeling like Miss Granger is peachy perfect right now, I don't want her to be blown up in pieces." Said Snape.

"Yes Sir." Said Neville in a low voice. Malfoy gave Hermione his potion.

"Now everyone remembers what the NarineFlack potion does, correct?" Asked Snape.

"Um, no..." Mummers came from the class. But Hermione's hand shot up.

"Granger?" He said slowly and low.

"It puts the other person in your complete power put wears off in 5 minutes." She smiled and hoped to get maybe some points.

"Correct, don't act like you know everything little girl. 5 points from Gryffindor." Said Snape. This time the Gryffindors agreed that it wasn't Hermiones fault. "Come on, drink the potion, Potter drink, Weasly drink, Davies drink and Longbottom drink." He said. The people who had to drink it mean that they would be in power of their partner. So they drank it. Malfoy was having the time of his life, he had Harry under his control.

"Potter! Go pull Snapes pants off!" He laughed so hard but Harry just went over with a straight look on his face bent over and pulled them off. Snape turned around and got so mad at Harry. 

"20 points from Gryffindor!" He screamed. Snape had pink underwear with little hearts and on the back it said "POTIONS RULE!" He pulled he's pants back from Harry and slipped them on. 

Latter, Pansy Parkinson sat back and asked Ron to get her a soda. So he went off to the kitchens.

But Susan Bones was nice and sweet and all she asked Roger Davies to do was kiss her because she had a major crush on him. So he did it and Susan's face turned pink and she smiled. When Neville Longbottom drank his potion he was ready to do anything but Hermione was too sad so all she did was lay on her chair and sigh. Soon the Potion wore off and the class was over. Everyone left out the door and Hermione was at the end of the line.

"Granger! Don't forget, I want to talk to you now." Yelled Snape. Hermione slowly walked over to the table and sat down. Snape sat next to her.

"Listen Granger...I'm giving you extra homework to complete for all of the problems you caused today." He said.

"Yes Sir." She answered.

"Now open your bag and get your Practical Potions book."

"Yes Sir." She said again. Snape grabbed her bag and took out everything in it. He reached for the book but his attention was attracted to something else. It was a couple of peices of paper that had a bunch of things written about Snape. Hermione never recognized it. Snape read it allowed.

__

Professor Snape at Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry teaches Potions. But is this all he is teaching? Snape also teaches potions that could mearly kill a child when they are only doing their homework! Such as the Bentatarow Potion, the Rantacko potion and the Quindred Potion. Also, he sexually harasses children and said he is having an affair with Professor Minerva McGonnagal. Do you trust your children with this 

Beast?… 

Snape was shocked. "You wrote this, Miss Granger!?!!!!"

"No, I don't know how that got there...it isn't mine! I swear!"

"YOU PLAN ON POSTING THIS IN THE DAILY PROPHET!?"

"No sir! I swear, IT WASN'T ME!"

"Wait until I show this to Dumbledore! He will have you expelled! In the mean time, you have detention until the Christmas! But don't worry, I'd say you'd be expelled by then!"

"But Sir!" Hermione was flooding with tears.

"Oh, that's right 100 points from Gryffindor!!!"

"Sir!!" She screamed.

"Get out of my class room!" He handed her a detention slip.

"But, Sir,"

"No buts....GO!" Hermione had a trail of tears following her. She put one foot through the door that she broke, and walked through.


	4. Innocent

Chapter 4

Innocent

Hermione ran crying all the way back to her common room. She ran by Hagrid again.

"Hiya 'Ermione!" He yelled. Hermione just kept running. "Was it something a said?" Hagrid thought.

When Hermione got up to her common room she calasped on her bed crying. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. "Go away!" Hermione screamed.

"Its us! Harry, and Ron!" They yelled.

"Fine come in." She said. Harry and Ron walked in slowly.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Never mind." She said trying to hold in her tears. "I'm going to be expelled from Hogwarts!"

"What!?" You!? But you're perfect!" Yelled Harry.

"Shut up! I'm not perfect!" 

"Sorry, you can tell us what's happening." They said. So Hermione told them the story.

"Wow, but how did it get into your bag?" Asked Harry.

"I don't know!" Yelled Hermione.

"Well, what did you do today?" Asked Ron.

"Well I slept in, I was in a hurry, I put on my clothes and ran out the door, then I, um, I can't really remember, oh yeah! I bumbed into Rita Skeeter. Then no one was in the Potions room. Then I met The Bloody Barren and Nearly Headless Nick....then Nick told me you were in the green house, I passed by Hagrid and said hi, gotta go, bye and then broke the door down and lost about 183 points for Gryffindor. Great day wasn't it?" She said in a sarcastic voice. Harry and Ron thought.

"I know who did it!" Yelled Ron. "It was Hagrid!!" When you said hi, got to go, bye maybe some evil rage grew upon him and and went crazy! He then slipped that paper into your bag for evil revenge! Now....how smart am I?" Harry and Hermione looked at him, there was an uncomfortable silence. "Well, that's what I would do..." He said in a very low tone.

"Anyway, I don't know who would do that to you....I mean no one hates you"

"The Bloody Barren!" They looked at him again. "....okay...okay...worth 

"I got it!" Screamed Hermione. "How thick are we!? It was Rita Skeeter! I bumped into her and our stuff a try."

"Hum..." got mixed up! I must of taken one of her storys she was going to write!"

"Oh my god!" Harry and Ron screamed together.

"You can't be expelled for that!" Screamed Ron.

"Well...I still have to turn in this detention slip to McGonnagal before I get in more trouble.

"Yeah...but Snape would have already shown Dumbledore the paper!" Said Harry.

"Don't worry 'bout that...Dumbledore knows we wouldn't do anything like that."

"Well that's true." Said Hermione. "Well I'm going down to McGonnagal now."

"OK, see you latter." Said Harry and Ron.

"Bye." 


	5. Detention

Chapter 5

Detention

Hermione hurried down the stone stairs to McGonnagal's office. As soon as she got there, she panted and leaned on the table in front of McGonnagal. "May I help you Miss Granger?" She asked. Hermione never wanted to say anything so she just shut her eyes and handed her the detention slip. She looked at it in amazement. "Are you sure this is _yours_?" Hermione just nodded slowly trying not to look at her in the face. "I don't know how on earth you out of all people would of gotten a detention for this long period of time!" She said with her eyes widened as she read the slip even more. "Ah, its signed Professor Snape, hum, now I see...not that I'm saying anything negative, just, well, yes anyway, just go through those doors and I'll come in later to talk to you about your punishments." Hermione slightly rubbed her eyes and muttered.

"Yes miss." Hermione ran to the door as she whispered to herself. "I lost about 200 points for Gryffindor, the possibility of being expelled, Rita Skeeter is back in Hogwarts...who knows what that means...and I have detention for almost 3 months... my day couldn't get anymore worse..." But Hermione's opinion suddenly changed when she opened the door to the detention room...

"_Malfoy_?!" Malfoy was slumped over on a bench. He raised his head slowly and his mouth dropped.

"_Granger_?! I don't _believe _this! Like my day could get any worse!"

"_Your _day!?" Screamed Hermione.

"Yes _my _day! What do you think Granger!" Malfoy howled.

"Why are you here anyway?" Asked Malfoy in a snotty voice. "I mean, aren't you _miss prissy perfect _all the time?"

"_Excuse _me?!" She shouted.

"You heard me!" He yelled.

"Why would you care anyway?" She asked.

"I don't know, I _thought_ it would make it better if we talked about something..."

"Well I'd rather ignore YOU the whole entire time then even talk to you at all!" She screamed.

"Yeah, well, same here! Here, tell ya what, you don't talk to me, if I don't talk to you." Malfoy stated.

"Sure I can ignore and not talk to you so easily, I mean, I do it all the time! So it sho-"

"Well your talking now!" He screamed.

"So are you!" She screamed back.

"You're doing it now!" He screamed yet _again._

"Yeah well...what do you call what you're doing now!" She screamed YET AGAIN...

"So are you! And-" Malfoy was stopped by Professor McGonnagal storming in.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" She screamed.

"Sorry miss...I...was..." Hermione and Draco were speaking at the same time, each word they turned and gave a nasty look for the other to stop. Then they turned away to there opposite directions and crossed their arms and shut their mouth.

"Well what ever this ruckus is, make it stop! Well, I might as well tell you the things to be done while I'm here." Hermione looked like she was going to cry. Draco just rolled his eyes. "Well, most of your tasks will be with Mr. Filch. You will also be helping Dumbledore with some letters to the Ministry of Magic and you will also be joining a program that helps the first years with magic. All you have to do is teach them the spells right and the correct wand movements. It is only an hour a day." Hermione and Draco sighed. 

"Um, Miss?" Draco said in a high pitch voice.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" She said as she turned in to Draco's direction.

"When does this all start?" He asked.

"Ah, yes, just come here tomorrow morning and I'll get you started." She finished.

"OK" They both said. 

When Hermione was heading back to the common room she felt really sick. Her head was killing and her stomach was rumbling. She guessed it was all because of her horrible day, but all she wanted to do was rest. So she climbed into her bed and shut her eyes, and soon she was fast asleep.


	6. Draco and Hermione

Chapter 6 

Draco and Hermione

Hermione woke up the next day, she hadn't even begun her day and yet it felt like the best day ever. She opened her eyes from her deep sleep, and smiled. Then she wondered why she was even smiling. But it wasn't long before she remembered, she had a dream. Trying to remember what happened, she closed her eyes and relaxed. She couldn't remember it at all. Hermione didn't care though, it felt like the day was off to a perfect start. Like yesterday, Hermione put on her clothes and got her books and quill, except this time not in a mad rush. Hermione was prancing around, today she just seemed happy. So she left the common room to go to her Care of Magical Creatures lesson with Hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid!" Said Hermione.

"Well yar in a good mood today 'Ermione!" Hermione smiled. Ron and Harry came up behind Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid! Hi Hermione!" They yelled.

"Oh! Hello der 'Arry! Ron!" Hagrid shouted.

"Hi guys!" Said Hermione.

"Wow your in a better mood then yesterday Hermione!" Said Ron.

"Yeah, yar seemed really sad der yesterday. What was 'rong wit ya?" Asked Hagrid. "You ran right by me and said notin! Ron looked at Harry then nudged him.

"See..." Said Ron. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, i know, sorry about that Hagrid! It was a bad day yesterday. But today, on the other hand, feels perfect!" Hermione smiled.

"How come?" Asked Ron.

"I don't really know, it just feels so good!" She said as she smiled again and twirled. Ron edged away as he mumbled.

"Okay then..." Harry and Hagrid were so happy to see Hermione happy.

"Well i gots a surprise fer you kids today too." Said Hagrid with a grin.

"Oh! What is it!?" Asked Harry.

"Can't tell yah now, you'll see!" Hagrid walked away to get ready for class. Hermione sat on the ground along with Harry and Ron. Hermione couldn't stop smiling. Then Pansy Parkinson saw Hermione smiling and giggling.

"What's wrong now Granger!? What were you doing, kissing your boyfriend all over!?" She yelled. Ron shot up.

"I am not her boyfriend!"

"I wasn't talking about you poor boy, I was talking about that thing sitting next to you."

"You mean Harry?" He asked. Pansy put on a high pitch voice.

"Yes! Little famous Harry Potter!" Harry turned around. Then Ron blushed.

"Um, I mean, yeah, Harry, you meant Harry, not me, I knew that. I mean...why would I like Hermione more then just a friend." He sat down again and his cheeks were redder then ever.

"I'm not Hermione's boyfriend!" Screamed Harry.

"Oh right, I forgot! No one likes Hermione! She is just a poor little Mudblood with no life! How could I make a mistake like that!" Screamed Pansy. Hermione started to cry. Pansy laughed. Draco turned around and looked at Pansy with a dull face.

"Just quit it Pansy." He said. Pansy looked at him in the strangest way when she stopped laughing. Hermione felt better when Pansy stopped laughing. She turned around and saw Draco telling her to stop. Then suddenly Hermione remembered her dream. She looked at Draco again. He gave half a smile to her and then turned around to Hagrid. Hermione sat there with her mouth open. She couldn't believe that she had a dream like the one she had last night, that made her so happy. She had to go think about this dream.

"Hagrid!?" She yelled.

"Yes?" 

"I feel kindda sick. Can I go back to my common room?"

"I guess so, if it's necessary." He answered. Hermione walked away slowly then turned around. She saw Draco looking at her and then he smiled. Hermione returned the smile then went up to her room.


	7. The Dream

Chapter 7

The Dream

Hermione got to her room and sat on the small couch with a gold and red cover. She took a blanket sitting next to the couch that had the Gryffindor arms on it and she warped up in it. Then, she tried to think about it even more. Hermione thought to herself. "I remember that I was in danger and I was about to die, I don't know why...hum, then Draco came and saved me. I remember looking at him. Our lips trembled and then we kissed. It was so romantic!" But then she remembered it was Draco Malfoy she was talking about and yet she still loved it. "He also stood up for me in Care of Magical Creatures class, or was he just doing that to make me shut up. But by the look in his eye I could see he wasn't doing it for that reason. And it was really that dream that made so happy all day, could, could I be, be in love?" It was a weird moment for Hermione. "I have to go to him about this! But I'm not going to see him until suppertime in the Great Hall, and even then there will be a giant table stopping me from talking to him. Hum... Oh wait! I have detention with him almost all day! Well I have detention in....hum..." Hermione looked at the clock. "Now!" She ran down to McGonnagall's office.

"Ah, yes, Miss Granger." Said professor McGonnagall in a scratchy voice. "You a bit early today aren't you?"

"What!?"

"Yes, the time changed around today, Daylight savings time." She said. Hermione's mouth dropped. "Well if you want to help me until detention starts...you can..."

"Sure." Hermione thought it was better to agree with her.

"Well, its nice having company. Sit down." Hermione pulled over a chair and sat on it.

"So, what do I do?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, yes, I'm sending some letters from parents the Ministy of Magic about, well, that's not important right now but it would be nice if you brought these," She handed her a stack of envelopes. "to the owlery. That would be great help."

"Yes Miss, I will, but...I don't mean to be nosey but what _are _they about." Asked Hermione.

"Well, it's, um, just letters about, um, well, their letters" She smiled in relief. Hermione looked at her weirdly.

"Right..." Hermione left the room with the stack of letters. "How many are there!?" She asked herself struggling. Then she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"I'd say about 50." Hermione turned around.

"Malfoy?" Malfoy was leaning on a wall.

"Hi, need any help with that?" He asked. Hermione couldn't believe it.

"Um, sure!" Draco walked over and took some letters from the stack. "Thanks" Hermione answered.

"No problem. So, where are you taking these?" He asked.

"Oh, McGonnagall gave them to me to deliver them to the Owlery." Said Hermione.

"Oh..." It wasn't long before they got to the Owlery and gave each owl some letters. When all the letters were in the hand, or, claws of the owls, Hermione took a breath of relief and wiped off her ropes. Hermone looked and Draco then he looked back.

"Thanks a lot." Hermione told him again.

"No problem, so..."

"Yeah, well we better get to the detention room." Stated Hermione.

"Good idea." Answered Draco. Then soon enough they were back. They started to open the door until it shot open before them. Professor McGonagall was standing in the door way. 

"Um, er, no detention today! Go back to your common rooms, there has been a terrible accident."

"What happened? Who wa-?" 

"Just go back to you common rooms, there's nothing to worry about." She said very quickly. She gave them both a slight nudge out the door and Draco and Hermione did the rest of the walking.

"What do you think happened?" Draco asked Hermione as they went walking to the Gryffindor common room, Draco was walking her there.

"I don't know" She answered. When Hermione got near the portrait, Draco was talking to Hermione a bit.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight to you too, um, Draco," Malfoy started to walk away when until Hermione started to talk.

"Um Draco?" He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I thought you said you wouldn't talk to me..." She asked. He walked all the way up to her putting his lips only a inch away from hers. 

"I lied." Then he gave her a small kiss and walked away. Hermione blushed, then went inside the portrait of The Fat Lady in Pink.


	8. The New Prefects

Chapter 8

Prefects

Hermione couldn't stop smiling. She was very happy, and she knew that she really was in love. She sat on the edge of her bed and just fell backwards, arms open and looking up to the ceiling. She closed her eyes and turned over on her side in a more convertible position. She could still feel Draco's lips on hers. Suddenly, Padma entered, following her was Lavender. Hermione got up right away and pretended everything was normal. "Hi guys!"

"Oh, hi there Hermione." Said Lavender.

"Where have you guys been going all the time? You never woke me up yesterday, and I never saw you all last night, and you weren't here today until now! What have you two been up to?" Asked Hermione.

"Oh, well..." Padma looked at Lavender and whispered. "Do you think we should tell her? I mean, everyone's gonna find out tonight anyway." Lavender nodded her head.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" She answered. Hermione looked at them.

"Well?" Asked Hermione.

"Well, we have been helping Dumbledore choose new prefects. There will be an assembly tonight. There going to say all the new prefects, there is one from each house." Said Padma.

"Oh! Cool! So that's where you two were all this time."

"Yes, we had to go through almost every single record of each student. Of course there were other people helping us, like teachers." Said Lavender.

"So...got any hints about who they are?" Asked Hermione.

"Nice try Hermione...you can find out tonight." Said Padma. Hermione sighed. "The assembly is tonight."

"OK, well see you guys later!" Shouted Hermione.

"Okay, bye Hermione! Remember, don't tell anyone!"

"I won't! Bye!"

"Bye!"

When Supper time came around, Hermione went down to the Great Hall with the rest of the school wondering whom the new prefects would be. When she sat down in the at the Gryffindor table, Dumbledore stood up, Hermione was only one of the people in the school who knew what he was about to say.

"Now, today, we have decide to choose one prefect from each house. This was depending on your grades, behavior and your over all appearance. I know many of you put great effort into all of these things. But there were 4 who stood out on top. I would like every one to be happy for your new house prefects. Now, getting to the point, here are the new prefects of this wonderful year at Hogwarts..." He cleared his through. "From Ravenclaw, Cho Chang!" He smiled. Cho shot up from her seat smiling then she walked up to Dumbledore. The entire crowd clapped. Hermione caught Draco's eye from the crowd, and he gave her a smile. "Now, from Slytherin, Draco Malfoy!" Half the crowd clapped. Hermione clapped a lot. Ron and Harry looked at her in a weird way. Draco got up smiling and walked up to Dumbledore. "From Gryffindor, Hermione Granger!" Hermione almost fainted. The Gryffindor table bellowed with yells and claps. Hermione got up, and ran to Dumbledore, almost crying she was so happy. She turned around, and saw Draco behind Dumbledore. He winked at her. Hermione was extremely happy. "Now, last but not least, HufflePuff, Susan Bones!" Susan got up to Dumbledore as the crowd clapped. "Now the rest of you please go back to your common rooms and have a good night." Then he smiled. Everyone got up and left. "I would like for the new prefects to fallow me." Hermione, Susan, Draco and Cho got up and followed him. It was the best day of Hermione's life.


	9. Learning The Ropes

Chapter 9  
Learning the Ropes

As they followed Dumbledore, he led them into his office. "Now," He looked in everyone's eyes with a smile. "Seeing as how you four are the new Hogwarts prefects, you must show respect, Honesty and most of all you must know that you need plenty of responsibility." Hermione was shaking all over, she was so giddy. "You will also be sharing _one_ common room, I'll show you to it..." He walked off with the others behind him. They finally got to the 3rd floor. In front of Dumbledore was a picture frame the size of 3 grown men. In the photo seemed to be an elf. He was in fact a handsome elf sitting on a small rock next to a big oak tree. He had a bow and arrow case set on his back ready to use and long shiny blond hair like a Veela. He was in a green suit and tights and at the bottom of the frame was marked 'Illius the Elf '. He blinked every moment, now and then. All the girls looked at him as if he was a Veela, but the opposite sex. Draco even looked at it in envy. Finally, Dumbledore said to the elf, "Cormamin lindua ele lle". The elf got up and turned around so only Dumbledore and the rest could see his back, he took out an arrow and shot it at something behind the tree and the photo opened and a tunnel appeared instead. Dumbledore crawled through and so did the others. The tunnel wasn't long, but by the time they crawled all the way through they came to a big circular room. There were five beautiful carved glossed doors. One was engraved "Susan B." the other "Draco M." then "Cho C." and the last "Hermione G." The last probably a bathroom Hermione thought. Everyone looked around there was a large fire and comfortable couches for everyone. Everyone sat down, as well as Dumbledore, then he explained a few things about being a prefect when he finished he looked at them all. "Any questions?" Hermione's hand went up. "Hermione?"

"Yes, er, what _was_ that language you spoke for the password and what are the passwords that we need to know?" She asked.

"Ah yes, Elfish it was, the language of the elves. All passwords will be in Elfish so you must learn it. There are books in your rooms on Elfish, read them please. And, is that all the questions?" Asked Dumbledore. Draco raised his hand. "Draco?"

"What was that password in English?" He asked.

"Cormamin lindua ele lle, is Elfish for My heart sings to see thee. If you would like to know tomorrow's password, it will be 'Elen sila lumenn omentilmo'. That means A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting." Everyone seemed a bit confused from all the Elfish. "Now I will let you be," He got up. "I would advise you to go read the Elfish books now, while I'm gone, I'll come back later and help you out a bit with it, OK?"

"Very well." Answered everyone. Dumbledore got up and left. Everyone looked at each other and walked into their rooms. You could hear everyone scream in amazement as all of them opened the door at the same time. Everyone's room had King sized four poster waterbeds, with silk sheets of the best make ever. There will billions of pillows and there was a glamorous chandelier in the ceiling. There were Bay windows in each room with a dresser that seemed to almost be as high as a giant. Hermione could feel her toes sink into the deep fluffy carpet. It felt as if it was massaging her feet. There was also a bookshelf, of thousands of Elfish books along with Hermione's other school books, except these weren't Hermione's normal books that she had used. They were brand new top of the line books, all the books she would ever need for the rest of her school years, she had some books that she would need for her very last year and the years before it. Hermione felt like crying she was so happy. 

It was getting late though and Hermione was getting tired. So she decided to climb in bed and pull out a couple Elvish book. "Educating with Elves Volume 1" Said Hermione to herself. She cracked it open and started to read to herself. "Chapter 1, common known Elfish phrases, 

__

Greetings (everyone) =Vedui' (il'er)

Hail =Aaye 

I am your servant =Amin naa tualle 

It has been too long =Nae saian luume' 

Pleasure meeting you =Saesa omentien lle 

Well met =Mae govannen

She was reading for hours, finally she fell asleep with now, Educating with Elves Volume 2 in her hand. She had read the entire Volume one, and knew much more Elfish then before.


End file.
